


Bonfires

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never afraid, even during those frequent moments when Kate got angry, because it wasn’t like Kate could hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfires

**Author's Note:**

> There's a small bit about sex between an adult and a minor (Derek's almost 16 in my head, Kate is in her 20s), but it's not graphic and it's very easy to skip over.
> 
> This is a drabble I wrote while sitting outside wondering why I actually bothered to bike anywhere because it's too stupidly hot out, so there is no beta involved in this. Still, hope you like it better than the poor people that had to listen to me mutter while I wrote did.

The smell of smoke was something Derek had never enjoyed. Even when he was too young to place a name to the sharp scent that dominated the air whenever his father tried to actually cook something, smoke had made his face twist up into a disgusted expression. Now, though, he sat close to the warmth of the fire, schooling his expression as he watched light grey tendrils curve upwards from the flames eating away at the logs that he had been feeding to it. Beside him, a slim woman with long blonde hair lifted a stick and poked at the flames with its blackened end. Derek slapped at her shoulder as she did so, but there was a playfulness to his actions, betrayed by the hint of a smile growing on his face.

“Don’t mess around with it, Kate,” he said, shifting on the ground to grab another piece of wood so he could toss it into the flames. “Took forever to get it started.”

“The way you’re chucking things at it, you’re just gonna put it out, anyway,” Kate responded smoothly, but even as she spoke she set down the branch and moved in closer to the boy.

For a few minutes, they sat in silence. Kate watched the fire with a thoughtful expression on her face and part of Derek wanted to ask what was on his mind, but after a month of being around the older woman, he had come to learn that Kate would only share on her own terms. Any attempts at getting answers from her sooner than she wanted to give them only ended up in her applying one of her distraction techniques.

Not that Derek was complaining about them.

Memories suddenly flooded his senses then. Ones of her hands on his belt, looking up at him with the slightest smirk on her mouth as she pulled him out and licked tentatively at him before taking him deep in her mouth...

Derek let out a strangled noise, promptly shutting out those thoughts as he looked away from Kate and tried to distract himself before she noticed. She may not be a werewolf, “gifted” with the ability of heightened senses (like the ability to sniff out someone’s arousal), but she could always tell what he was feeling. Sometimes, it unnerved him, the way that she could turn her eyes on him and suddenly know what thoughts were running through his mind, like he was just an open book for her to pour through and consume. He was never afraid, even during those frequent moments when Kate got angry, because it wasn’t like Kate could hurt him.

 _Could_ , a small part of Derek’s mind echoed. 

“Would,” he mumbled quietly to himself. It wasn’t like Kate _would_ hurt him, that was what he meant.

“Did you say something?” Kate asked, looking up at him. Her tone was as light as always, but he could see something behind her eyes, and that treacherous little voice spoke up again in the back of his mind.

_Run._

Derek ignored the voice.

Kate loved him, and he loved her. There was nothing he had to worry about, not when she was around.

“Nothing important,” he said, not able to lie in response to her question.

He pulled her closer after he spoke, ignoring the way his wolf shied away from her (like it always did, because sometimes the wolf was stupid, too cautious, too untrusting) as he turned his eyes back on the fire.

Kate’s eyes remained on him.


End file.
